She Who Kills
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is the most random thing i've ever written... i dont think it's any good, but yeah... thanks to Meg for the title! hope you like xo -minor violence and some language-


Ok, I don't know what possessed me to write this…but I was playing off the lines between Julie and Gill, when Julie suggests Gill doesn't like him…

Anyway, it's kind of weird, to write Gill as such a dark character…but hopefully it's not too bad!

I think this will just be a one shot, I wanted to try this style of writing…sorry if it's a bit rubbish.

Hope you like! X

**Chapter 1:**

"Last night, a man had seven shades of shit kicked out of him in the car park under the Bridgewater tower on Deansgate, his back's broken in two places, he's unconscious we think he was left for dead."

"And?"

"Nicholas Savage. Rachel's name has popped up as someone we need to T.I.E. In fact, between you and me; she's at the top of the list."

"Who put her at the top of the list?!"

"His sister. She's a barrister as well."

"As well as who? He's not. He's under investigation. He's going to get struck off!"

"You don't like him either"

_**No I bloody don't.**_

"He paid someone to kill her, Rachel. I was with her when she found out and I saw the effect it had on her and the CPS have ducked out of the responsibility of pressing charges against him because of"

"Insufficient evidence. I know. Which gives her one mother of a big motive doesn't it?"

"She wouldn't be that daft."

_**She isn't that daft. **_

_**I am though.**_

"She's got a fantastic career ahead of her, she wouldn't blow it, not for that bastard, he's damaged her enough."

_**And now he's paid for it.**_

"Good. We won't find anything on her then will we?"

_**I raised my eyebrows.**_

_**No they won't find anything on her…**_

_**They won't find anything on me either…**_

_**I can kill and get away with it because I know how…**_

_**It's always the quiet ones.**_

XxxXxxX

*flashback 24 hours*

_**I saw him. I knew this was my chance. Pulling into the car park. It was nearly midnight, there was no one around. Being a copper had its advantages, especially working in somewhere like Manchester. You visit places more than once, get to know the surroundings, where the cameras are, how to access secure parking lots without needing a pass.**_

_**It was my chance. **_

_**I crept over to the man, grabbing him by the collar. For a small woman, I had strength. That's another thing they teach you in the police…it's all about the strength. I dragged him to the floor and kicked him, punching him, letting out both mine and my younger detective's anger out on him. **_

_**I heard him yelling, screaming and kicking like a girl. I'll just teach him a lesson. Just warn him, that if he ever messes with anyone ever again, I'll be after him. I kicked him harder and harder, crouching over him, trying to see his pathetic facial expressions. What a wimp. **_

_**It's time men stopped acting like idiots, and treating their women like crap. It's time someone paid, for all the heartbreaks, miserable years spent sobbing over a bottle of wine whilst watching country file, excluding yourself from all other male species, afraid to get hurt again.**_

_**It was early morning. The birds rising, trees whistling in the wind. They would have found him by now. It's not something I'm proud of, but it had to be done. I did it for all those women who marry screw ups like him. He will have learnt his lesson. My tough character came out, my inner streak. You learn a lot from this job, watching, studying peoples characteristics, movements, noticing every little detail, picking up on all their flaws, which always out run their qualities. That man had no qualities…apart from the quality to lead on women. The oldest trick in the book. **_

*flash-forward to present*

_**I watched in horror as my best friend informally arrested my colleague. Asking for her phone, asking her to go down to Duke Street Nick with her. I sat there, trying my hardest to look surprised, to look like I don't know a thing. **_

_**I watched as they left the office, I wondered what to do with myself. Trust Rachel to mess all this up. It wasn't her fault she went out last night, but it messes up my plans. If Rachel goes down for his assault, I'll have to come clean. Then I will have failed. **_

_**I smile to myself, watching my best friend trying to get her head around the case. Who would be cunning enough to outsmart all CCTV in the area? Who would it be, that had that much anger?**_

*hours later*

_**I had got on with my work. Rachel had returned, told me everything. They have nothing on her.**_

_**Julie also phoned, ringing, asking if I knew anything. Asking how reliable Rachel would be, telling what they had discovered. I already knew all of this; I knew I had missed the CCTV cameras, I knew I had been quick enough to get it over and done with, go home, on time…no one would know a thing. She had told me he had died. I didn't want that, I wanted him to live. So he could live through the nightmares, the images of being left, all on his own, in the cold, dark car park.**_

_**I wanted him to pay. He had no-one. hot-shot barrister, to six feet under. **_

_**How it should be.**_

_**Julie was still quizzing me, I was still playing dumb. This was all in the past. Soon this case would move onto the cold case files, forgotten about for years. They can't keep his corpse forever. Give it a few weeks, they will soon give up. Hand it over, pass it around, like a parcel. An unwanted parcel, no-one cares, thrown away. **_

_**I would be able to move on with my life.**_

_**Rachel will be able to move on with hers.**_

_**Everyone will be better off.**_

_**In this job, you come across a range of people, never have I come across anyone like Savage. He was in a category all of his own. There was nothing to worry about now…he was gone.**_

XxxXxxX

"Gill? Are you there?"

_**I zoomed out of my thoughts, realising I had drifting off whilst listening to Julie, droning on again about how they couldn't figure out the killer. How Rachel's alibi was solid, and that it was like he simply beat himself to death. **_

"Well you know, some murders just don't get solved."

_**Simple. Shake off any answers; make her feel as if there is no answer. I don't want my best friend to fail, but this was one of those cases, where the 'killer' is the hero and the 'victim' is the devil, and that's the way it should be. **_


End file.
